Three For Two
by Stacy D
Summary: Three friends, who've known eachother since 1st Year to the last; then some things start to change...
1. Default Chapter

THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE MODERN DAYS. A STORY ABOUT, TRUST, BETRAYAL, FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.  
  
Three for All: The Diaries of their Minds. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet  
  
Diary Entry One: Katie Bell. 28.06.2003 3:30 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You don't know how tired I am. I'm finished my exams. And I'm going home in two days! Ahhh! I can't wait to come home and see Dad and Mum! I've missed them so much! But truly I will miss Angie, and Ali! But guess what! There coming over this summer! Yup! We're going to a nice cottage and I'm so happy! (But they don't know they're comin' yet.) Oh! Also, I'll miss Fred and Jorge! I wonder how there mum took the news! You see they left the school! Just like that, but with a great departure, I a sure you. The called there brooms, from the dungeons, and they started to make fun of Professor Umbridge!  
  
Ugh! Speaking of that wicked bat; she was the worst thing that's happened to me this year! MY LAST YEAR! It was dreadful! She ran this school like it was hers, (well it kind of was) but really this school truly belongs to Professor Dumbledore! (HEAR! HEAR!). I can't see anybody taking Dumbledore's place!  
  
Shoot! Um, I'll write later! Everyone's coming back from the Great Hall! Bye!  
  
Love, Kat  
  
Diary Entry One: Alicia Spinnet, 29.06.2004. 8:30 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oooh! I coming back from the Common Room! (Hold on, gotta catch my breath) We just heard about Fred and George! They've decided to make their own joke shop! (Laughing.Out.Loud.Need.To.Catch...Breath) Someday, I'll visit their shop someday! Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow, tomorrow's the last day! There's so much excitement going on! Aw, to bad about Quidditch! Man! Well, I got to go. I promised the girls we'd stay up and have a "Girl Talk".Eh!  
  
Diary Entry One: Angelina Johnson, 29.06.2004. 12:10 am  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me of course! Yeah, if you can believe it.school's over for me. I'm thinking about what to do now. Should I work that rubbish Ministry? Or should I be an Auror? Aw.. I'll decide what by future should be later.Now, all the girls are sleeping. Finally! I don't know how long I could of stood all that, "Don't you think So-And-So is cute?" or "Or I HATE that girl, What's-Her-Face."  
  
Right now, what's on my mind is Fred. Is this weird? Because, ever since third year I've had a thing for him.but he is a funny guy! You gotta admit it! And, he is cute too. And, when he played Beater on the Quidditch Pitch, he was so.so.protective of me. AND you can't forget the time when he asked me out for the Yule Ball. That was great...I'll never forget that. It was the funniest night ever!  
  
OK, THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! ICAN'T THINK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE'S MY FRIEND! But, then.how can't I?  
  
Confused and Worried, Angie 


	2. Farewell Hogwarts

It was the last day and last year for all 7th years. Some of the 7th years were in groups of girls, crying or either chatting out loud about their so- called "good memories". But for Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. Things all of a sudden seemed different for the three.  
  
"Wow, so.it is true.we're actually.leaving." Katie Bell said with a sigh. She stood there on the platform, just starring at the school. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. Isn't it weird? I remember when I first got here. It was chaos!" laughed Alicia. "Don't you remember?" She starred at them both, we a wide expression on her face. "Well not much-Ok.it's coming back! YEAH! Totally! I do remember. We were bad weren't we!" Said Angelina, laughing. She was laughing so hard that she almost fell on top of a third year. "Guys! What are talking about! I don't remember anything about our first year-" Well what Katie would have said wasn't finished because, the Gamekeeper, Hagrid was shouting for them all to get on the train. "HUR'Y UP! GE' ON DA TRAIN!" "Well, we better a get move on before we have no compartment for ourselves." Yelled Alicia.  
  
They got on to the train. Some of the compartments were already full. "Quick! There's one at the back!" whispered Katie. She was looking at the back of the train there was an empty compartment. They speeded inside the compartment, and sat down with a big laugh! "Did you see that group of Slytherin girls? They were eyeing this compartment like it was their makeup going down the drain!" Laughed Angelina. "Yeah, they must of really wanted it! Anyways-" "OH, TO SEE THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES NOW, EH!" Alicia laughed so hard, that tears were falling down her face. "OY! THAT'S ENOUGH! Now can we talk about the time when just arrived her?" Both girls were starring at Katie, like she was mad. "Well," she said, since the girls were starring at her insanely. "Do you remember our first day at Hogwarts? Well I do, we on the train, I was sitting all alone in the compartment. Compartment-" "Compartment 170! Yeah, I was so lost! I didn't even know where to go. Then one of the prefects brought me to this compartment. That's when we met Angie!" said Alicia. "I didn't even want to come here. I guess I was scared.then who do we meet than those meddling twins-" "Fred and George! They were so bad. You know, they almost got us in trouble. Blowing off all those Dungbombs! Ewe! That was a terrible day! Then everybody was coughing, and crying; one kid thought the train had crashed into a another train full of Dungbombs!" All the girls were laughing. It seemed really nothing had changes, until Alicia brought up-  
  
"Quidditch.I'm gonna miss it, so.much! I loved scoring goals for our team, knocking people off their brooms." They all laughed. "Especially when we played against.Slytherin.Oh but when we had Harry on our side, things were different! It showed them!" said Katie proudly. "Yuppies, It did! They know best that they can't challenge us! That reminds me Ange.who's gonna be captin, next year?" asked Alicia with so much excitement, she almost fell of her seat. "Um, It's gonna be Harry! I think he'll manage. Do you?" replied Angelina with a smile. "He'll do fine, maybe we can come by and watch them play." Suggested Katie. "Yeah, maybe." Added Alicia quietly.  
  
Later on through the train ride back; Angelina wrote in her diary.  
  
Diary Entry Two: Angelina Johnson, 30.06.2004. 6.30 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yup, if you can't believe it. It's true. Right now I'm in the compartment with the girls. They're sleeping. You know I can't believe it's over here. I'm going to miss it all. So much happened here. Well, now I know what I'm gonna be. I'm thinking about taking Quidditch, professionally. I don't know about the other girls though. We haven't talked about, "After Hogwarts".  
  
Ok, I think we're almost there. So I've got to let you go till maybe later on tonight. Happy and Sad,  
  
Angie 


End file.
